


All That Remains

by songstar13



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, post-Final Getsuga Tenshou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 01:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songstar13/pseuds/songstar13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The state of Ichigo's inner-world, post-FGT. AU-ish, but not really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That Remains

The inner world was silent, cold. The wind blew soundlessly among the steel and glass structures, which lay toppled and shattered. Broken glass glittered among the ruins, pulverized into a fine powder that sparkled like diamond dust. Metal contorted into odd shapes, twisted and bent beyond recognition.

A lone figure stood erect in the center of the wreckage. Pale skin, dark cloth. Motionless, eyes closed, it stood, head bowed solemnly. Wind ruffled the hair, pulled at the dark clothing with invisible fingers.

The face cracked, the mouth curved into a broken smile. The fissure widened, forcing the lips apart, baring glistening white teeth. A disturbance rocked the figure from the inside-out, bubbling up from within in rolling, harsh sounds that grated out past the chalky lips and into the air. Slender, pale fingers curled into a tight fist as the shoulders shook violently. Something snapped, and the statue broke into fluid movement. Eyelids flew open as the head snapped back, baring the white column of flesh at the throat, revealing rings of yellow framed in black. Hysterical shrieking burst from the opened mouth, rebounding from metal and glass endlessly in a chorus of gleeful shrieks.

Silence reigned once more. Piercing yellow surveyed bleak surroundings. A jagged wound of a smile stretched over bared teeth. Triumph seeped from every pore.

Zangetsu had gone, and he was all that remained.


End file.
